


Bittersweet

by fortune_and_war (Catherine_Nightingale)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, The Mindscape, yep like the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Nightingale/pseuds/fortune_and_war
Summary: In his last moment, Desmond sees Clay.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i wrote instead of my actual wips smh

In his last moment, Desmond sees Clay.

It’s a split second just after the Eye has worked it’s magic and the Earth is safe, and the connection between Desmond’s charred fingertips and the pedestal is an actual lifeline - as soon as the gravity pulls his limp body to the ground, the connection will be severed and it’s all will be over.

The time slows down and the familiar figure appears on the other side of the pedestal.

“_The Avatar State,_“ pops in Desmond’s hazy brain and Clay, woven from blue light, laughs heartily.

“You could say that,“ he agrees with a soft smile. “Desmond Miles, The Last Animus Subject. Would make for a good show too.“

“Nah, the protagonist is a bit bland for my taste,“ Desmond answers with the smile of his own. The Eye seems to become a bit farther away. “Also downer ending, won’t really fly.“

“Well, doesn’t look like a downer ending to me, it’s more of a bittersweet one,“ Clay shrugs a little. “He does save the world in the end.“

“He does,“ Desmond agrees. He can see the ghost of Juno forming behind Clay. She will be there soon. “But at what cost?“

“Manageable one,“ Clay assures him. “She will never win. But that’s not your problem anymore.“

He offers Desmond a hand, palm up, a thin jagged line on the wrist shining white against the blue. The pull of gravity becomes almost insurmountable. 

Clay smiles. “Come on, Desmond. _Walk with me_.” 

And Desmond takes his hand.


End file.
